izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Was It Magic?
Chapter 1 : Skool was ending today. Everyone was signing yearbooks, cheering, and saying goodbyes. "Students, : STUDENTS! Get to your class!" barked Ms. Bitters. Everyone rushed to their classrooms, grumbling. First, they : had math. "So, today in math, we're going to learn how to use phone numbers to call each other," said Ms. Bitters. : Scipy laughed. "Math is--See why I go here?" she whispered to Dib. "You will ask for each other's numbers and : keep them...starting NOW!" said the teacher. "So, who're you gonna keep in touch with this Summer?" Dib turn : around and asked Scipy. "Nobody," she replied. "I don't have a phone." "Why not?" Dib realized they were the : only two sitting. "Because," The hybrid turned away from him. "Does it scare you?" "Yeah," she turned to face : him. "And I also have no need for phones or ''iWhatevers. All I need is this laptop, and I'll be fine." She turned : away from him again. "Hey Keef. You have an email?" Keef nodded. "Do you have some paper?" Scipy turned : back to Dib. "Keef's just a friend," she smiled. "You got an email?" she pushed him some paper. He wrote down : his email. She leaned over and whispered hers. He wrote it down. "Here, Keef," she said, handing him the : paper after folding over Dib's email. He wrote his down. The girl told him hers, then got up to get some other : emails. Dib looked over at Zim. Scipy was asking him for his email. "...An email is something you use to send : people, er, messages. What's yours?" Zim nodded. "Oh. I think I have one," he looked over at Dib. "But I don't : want to say it in front of the Dib." She handed him the paper. "Here. Write it on this." He wrote in down and : walked away. She walked back to Dib. "So that's it, I guess." Dib looked at her. "That's it for the emails. Keef, : Melvin, you, Zim, right?" Dib nodded. "Wait! Do you needed Gaz's?" "No, not really." She paused. "I only need : you four." : '''Chapter 2' : The next day, the four boys received an email from Scipy. "Tomorrow, we go on vacation, to one of the world's : most mysterious beaches. Pack your things today," Dib read. He found a few outfits, put them in his suitcase, : and tried to start a video transmission with Scipy. She had her headphones on. "Hey, Dib," she said. "Hi. Um, : Scipy, how long are we going to the beach?" he asked. "What?!" she said over the music. Dib repeated the : question louder. "How long are we going to the beach?!" : "What? Oh, one week." : "What are you listening to?' : "What?!" : "WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO?" : "OH, JUST SOME SONGS I LIKE." : "What?!" : "What?!" : "What did you say?!" : "You can't hear me?" : "What?!" : "Dib!" she paused her music so she could hear him. "What?" "Never mind." She closed the transmission. Then : she put the music back on. The rest of the boys got an email from Dib saying that they needed the supplies for : one week. : Chapter 3 : Dib heard a knock on the door. He slowly got up and walked downstairs to see who it was. As he as walking : over to the door, the doorbell rang, and he heard someone scream outside. He opened the door to see that : had fallen over, clutching his hand, and smirked. "You fell over from ringing the doorbell, Zim," he said, : laughing. "Yes." The alien got up. "Are we going, or what?" "Sure, let's go. Just let me eat breakfast." A cat : jumped off of the ceiling and transformed into Scipy. "Breakfast? We're going to eat that when we get there," : the hybrid informed. "Let's go!" she said happily, walking out the door with a creepy smile. "Okay," said Dib, : and he followed her out. Zim walked behind him, looking bored. : When they arrived at Keef's house, Scipy banged on the door. Keef opened it with the same smile: Extremely : happy for no reason without moving his mouth. "Melvin's coming," he told them. A few moments later, Melvin : rode up to them on his bike. "What about our stuff?" asked Dib. Scipy, Keef and Zim smiled as if hiding : something. "O..kay. I was wondering where my suitcase went," Melvin responded. The continued walking to : Zim's house. Parked in front of it was a car with everyone's suitcases in it. "Wait! Who's driving?" Dib asked : quickly. "Well, I would, but this doesn't fly, so.." Zim answered, pressing a button on a remote control, revealing : the car's wings. "I thought you said it didn't fly," Keef said. They all climbed in and Zim started to drive. Soon : they were flying over the city, heading towards the beach. : Chapter 4 : "Zim!" someone shouted. "ZIM! ZIIIM!" The voice belonged to a girl- no, a male- or was it a girl? He couldn't tell. : All he could do was pilot the plane-car. "Zim! We're about to crash!" they shouted again. "Huh?" Then he saw a : tower. They all screamed as he almost hit it. "That..was really...close..guys" he said. "Now.., who...was : screaming..at me?" No answer. "It was a ghost!" shouted Dib. "It couldn't be," Scipy replied. "Or maybe it could : be." Zim shook his head. "Shut up! I'm trying to drive! Ah! Ah! A bee!" Scipy giggled. "I guess you forgot to bee- : proof the car-plane." "Hey!" the Irken snapped. "Zim does not forget to bee-proof!" Everyone laughed. When : they looked down, they saw sparkling water and crashing waves, sandy sand and thousands of shells. "We're : here!" Keef smiled. Melvin continued staring out the window. Dib thought he saw a few mermaid tails. Zim : landed the plane slowly. Dib noticed his hands were shaking. The ocean was probably scaring him. Soon, the : car-plane landed gently on the soft sand. Snail shells glittered in the sun, creatures splashed through the water, : kids were playing with beach balls and sand toys, a large pile of rocks stood high above the sand, and one : could look down and watch everyone else. It was paradise, for all of them. : Chapter 5 : :They all looked up at the rocks above them. "I'm going to get some of these shells," Scipy said happily, :grabbing a bucket and scooping up some snail shells. Zim climbed up to the top of the rocks. "Filthy humans," :he said to himself. Keef went to play with some of the other kids. Dib took his camera down to the ocean to :take pictures of the creatures. Melvin grabbed a fishbowl and ran down to the ocean with Dib. "I'm gonna be an :astronaut!" He shouted. "Hey everyone! Come check out my sand castle!" Keef called. He had created a tall :castle, and it was an entire hotel made out of sand. "This..is..so..awesome," Scipy walked up to him, dragging :a bucket of shells behind her. "Can I make the food?" She asked. "Sure!" the boy smiled. He led her into the :kitchen. "Gather ingredients, I didn't know what to bring." The hybrid set her bucket down and nodded. "Okay, :I'll get anything I need." Keef watched her step out of the room. He wondered where everyone else was. He :reminded himself to ask her if he could use her shells. He needed Zim for the plates and Melvin and Dib for the :decorations. Soon, she returned. She put a bucket of water down on the counter, a second bucket of white, soft :sand next to it, a third of hard dark sand and then a fourth of medium sand. "Can I use your shells as :decorations?" he asked. The girl smiled. "Sure!" Keef took a few from the bucket. Careful not to drop or break :any, he put one at each outline of a plate. Soon, Zim entered. "I guess I should come here to, since all you :filthy humans are in here." He looked at the table. "Impressive, for a human." he said. "But the plates need to :be better. Let Zim show you how to do it." He took out his PAK lasers and fired at the table, turning all the :outlines of plates and silverware into sparking glass. Sparks flew up mounds of sand, turning them into :glasses. The table became glass, and a tablecloth of sand fell over it. Little glass specks held it together. They :somehow heard a knock at the door. Keef went to get it. It was Dib and Melvin. "Do we need to dry off?" Melvin :asked. "Nah, the house is waterproof." Keef took them to the others. The drops of water turned the sand wet, :and it quickly hardened. Keef couldn't help but wonder, Was it Magic? :Chapter 6 :A tabby cat walked down to the ocean. She sat down and let the tides hit her tail. The waves crashed in the :ocean. It was peaceful, quiet, and dark. Everyone else was asleep in the beachouse. The Moon hung high :above the waves. She stood up and transformed into something more humanlike. The hybrid stepped into the :water. She walked as far as she could until the waves got rough. She switched back to a cat, thinking it would :be easier tob stay above the water. She most likely had been wrong. A large wave rose above her head, and it :plunged her underwater. She struggled to get out, but she couldn't. Too many waves were above here. She :hated waves. She couldn't switch forms either. Then, someone with a fishbowl on thier head pulled her out. :Melvin! As soon as she was out, she switched forms and took a breath. Then she held her breath for the next :few seconds. "Thanksss," she said in a snake-like whisper. "No problem, " Melvin whispered back. They swam :back to where it was shallower. "You gonna stay out here too?" he asked. She nodded. "Why else would I be :out here?" Melvin had saved her life, and she couldn't help but wonder, Was it Magic? :Chapter 7 :Melvin enjoyed bobbing up and down. It made him feel like an astronaut. He let the waves take him higher and :higher toward the Moon. One extremely high wave lifted him up. He turned around, feeling like the world was in :slow motion, and saw the wave crash down on what looked like at cat. Scipy! He struggled against the waves :to follow the shape, barelly distinguishable from the sea. Something crashed on his head, and when he looked :up, he was further out then he had even been before. He was focus on finding Scipy. As he got back, he :wondered if she had drowned. What if... He shook the thought from his head and focused on finding his :classmate. He dived under and searched for fur. He couldn't find anything. Then something struggling came :into veiw. He only knew one cat that would look like that. He grabbed the hybrid and pulled her up. He had :managed to find her and keep them both alive, and he couldn't help but wonder, Was it Magic? '' :'Chapter 8''' :Dib wandered outside. He wanted to take some pictures of mermaids. He saw Melvin and Scipy were out there :too. Zim was also awake, once again standing on the rocks. Dib squinted at the ocean. He treid to see :anything in there besides his friends and fish. He could barely see his friend's head in the darkness. He :stepped into the tides. Shells crunched beneeth his shoes. A crab crawled over his foot, but that was the only :living thing there was. He wasn't getting any luck on the ground. He looked up at Zim. Maybe he'd go up there. :Neither of them would like it. He continued trying to get images in other locations, until he finaly decided to :climb the rocks. He walked next to Zim. "What do you want, Dib-filth?" he asked, without any anger in his voice. :"I'm just here to take pictures." The alien was surprisingly calm. "Yeah, this is a good place to see things, isn't :it?" "Yeah..." Dib agreed. "Zim?" The alien turned to look at him. "Yes?" "Why are you so calm right now?" he :asked. "Well, I...don't know, must be the waves." :"I thought you were afraid of water." :"I was, I still am," he shrugged. It was like they wanted to talk, but they didn't know what to say. "Dib?" said the :alien, breaking the silence. "Yeah?" Zim put a hand on his shoulder. "Uh, good luck on those pictures." Dib :nodded. "Thanks," he finally said. "I'll need it." Zim smiled. "Of course you will." He kicked a pebble of the :tower. "You know Dib, sometimes I feel like I'm just one of you, a little human boy." "You do?" Dib questioned, :shocked. "Yes, I do." Zim nodded. "What was it like on Irk?" Dib wondered. "I was one of the shortest Irkens to :become an Invader. I killed two Tallest. I was banished to Foodcourtia. Any of those stories you want to hear?" :"The one were you killed two leaders sounds interesting." :"Okay. I was working in Vort Reasearch Station 9. Another Vortain, captain of the Resisty now, I belive, had :helped desiegn the Massive. When Miyuki came to examine, I showed them the energy absorbing blob, Cthulu, :and it absorbed engery from a..energy...producing...thing. It then ate Miyuki and rampaged out into the :planets. That's how we became enemies with the Vortains. Later, when we were seeing Tallest Spork, the :Cthulu came back to get it's collar from me. it loves it and it knows I had it." He pulled something out of his PAK :and held it up. It pulsed with energy. "I still do." Dib looked at the Irken. He had killed two of his leaders, and :created this monster thing. "How were your relationships with the leaders?" he asked. "I was born during :Miyuki's ruling. I didn't really care much for leaders then. I killed her." He smiled. "I was incredibly foolish back :then." Dib laughed. "You still are." "Yep. I still am" Zim nodded. "I barely got to know Spork. I killed him too." :Zim sat down with his legs hanging over the edge. Dib did the same. "But the current Tallest...I was a smeet :with them. I trained to be aan Invader with them. I ran from Cthulu with them. Purple used to be a bit more :sane. The blob dameged his PAK. We were sort of friends." "Do you still want to be friends with them?" Dib :asked. "Oh, I still do. They were fun." He looked at Dib. "You're a lot like them. You've got Purple's random :screaming and interupting, but Red's intellegence." :"I do?" :"Yep." :"Maybe..maybe we can be friends." :"Maybe. Someday we could." :"Well, how about today?" Dib looked over at the alien. He nodded. "Today, when the sun rises." They found :themselves holding hands during a beautiful sunrise, and they couldn't help but wonder, Was it Magic? '' : '' : : : Category:Stories Category:Invader Scipy's pages Category:Invader Scipy's Stories Category:ZADR